Toast
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, sequel do "Kroków na korytarzu". Pokonawszy Voldemorta, zmarli na swój sposób świętują zwycięstwo. Rating, gatunek i postaci - występuje ich tam znacznie więcej - za autorką. POPRAWIONE!


_Bardzo dziękuję __**deedee**__, __**Modrzew**__, __**Klio**__ i __**Anuli93**__ za wskazanie błędu polegającego na zamieszczeniu błędnego tekstu. Pomyłka wreszcie została naprawiona - mam nadzieję, że poniższa miniaturka przypadnie Wam do gustu._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__The Toast__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Toast

* * *

Severus Snape wlepił wzrok w Albusa Dumbledore'a. Silne ramiona starszego czarodzieja nadal go obejmowały, a patrzące z góry oczy wypełniała duma i miłość. Zorientował się, że po całym tym czasie, kiedy tęsknił za owym człowiekiem, nie był teraz w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jedna z trzymających go rąk puściła go i uniosła jego podbródek.

- Spójrz na mnie, drogie dziecko.

Ukochany głos sprawiał wrażenie łagodnego i przyjaznego, Severus jednak nie podniósł wzroku utkwionego w długiej brodzie.

- Zabiłem cię.

Cichy śmiech kazał mu wreszcie spojrzeć w te błyszczące oczy.

- To nie umknęło mojej uwadze, Severusie.

Powstrzymywane całymi latami łzy nagle popłynęły po jego policzkach. Przycisnął głowę do ramienia swego mentora i zapłakał.

- Tak mi przykro, że cię skrzywdziłem. Nie zamierzałem...

Uścisk ramion przybrał na sile, kiedy poczuł pocałunek złożony na jego włosach. Potem usłyszał nad sobą słowa:

- Wiem, dziecko, wiem. Możesz śmiało płakać, jeśli masz na to ochotę; jeden Merlin wie, że zasłużyłeś na to po całym tym czasie. I nie, wcale nie mnie skrzywdziłeś. Wysłałeś mnie ku wspaniałej przygodzie. Zawsze byłem pewny, że śmierć tym właśnie będzie. Czyż nie mówiłem, abyś pamiętał o tym, jeśli kiedykolwiek zostaniesz zmuszony do zabicia mnie?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak stali razem. Godziny, dni, miesiące? W końcu uniósł wzrok.

- Gdzie jesteśmy, Albusie? - zapytał, delektując się imieniem, którego nareszcie znowu mógł używać.

- Ależ, mój chłopcze, to nasze życie po życiu, oczywiście. Choć nie jestem całkowicie przekonany, czy ta nazwa oddaje mu sprawiedliwość. Założyliśmy tu również taką małą, sympatyczną społeczność. Chodź, pokażę ci.

Odwróciwszy się, Severus zauważył, że znajdowali się na szczycie wzniesienia górującego nad doliną. Na zachodzie był las, na północy plaża i morze, zaś na wschodzie rzeka spokojnie toczyła swe wody przez równiny. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzegł w dolinie, było boisko do quidditcha.

- Quidditch w niebie? - zadrwił lekko.

Znowu usłyszał cichy śmiech.

- Dopiero od czasu, kiedy zaczęli tu przybywać pierwsi chłopcy Weasleyów - wyjaśnił Albus. - Postanowili, że nie zostaną tu, jeżeli nie będą mogli mieć boiska do quidditcha. Większość Weasleyów mieszka w tym dużym domu tuż przy boisku, który wygląda jak stara Nora. Fred i George mają niewielką chatkę kawałek dalej. - Wskazał kierunek. - Nadal zabawiają się wymyślaniem nowych dowcipów, a ich rodzice wciąż lubią od czasu do czasu nieco ciszy i spokoju. Poszli na kompromis. Dom obok Nory należy do Jamesa i Lily; Harry też tam teraz będzie mieszkał. Możliwie blisko obu rodzin. Hagrid, naturalnie, pragnął postawić chatkę jak najbliżej lasu. Syriusz uznał to za dobry pomysł i zbudował identyczny domek w jego sąsiedztwie. Zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i teraz całymi dniami razem włóczą się po lesie. Z kolei Remus i Tonks - stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko - postanowili, że skoro nie udało im się pobrać wcześniej, równie dobrze mogą zrobić to tutaj. Mieszkają w domu w lesie, nie widać go stąd. Hermiona wprowadziła się do Weasleyów.

Severus przyjrzał się dolinie. Była niewypowiedzianie piękna. Widział ludzi spacerujących po okolicy, latających na miotłach, dobrze się bawiących.

- A inni? - spytał. - Longbottomowie, Minerwa, Flitwick?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Och, wszystko u nich w porządku. Mieszkają niedaleko. Wkrótce ich zobaczysz: sporo tu podróżujemy, odwiedzamy się, wędrujemy... albo w spokoju łowimy ryby.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu oswojenie się z tym wszystkim. Po życiu pełnym strachu i nieustającego zagrożenia bardzo dziwnie było znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie wszystko tchnęło spokojem i bezpieczeństwem. Nieoczekiwanie zainteresował się, gdzie sam będzie mieszkał.

- Ze mną, dziecko - powiedział Albus, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Pewnie zresztą tak właśnie było.

- Z wrażenia opuściłeś tarcze oklumencji, drogi chłopcze. Nie żeby były ci tu potrzebne. Wracając do tematu: mieszkam w tamtym domu na plaży - pokazał gestem - i miałem nadzieję, że zechcesz się do mnie wprowadzić. Obiecuję, że zapewnię ci pracownię eliksirów, chociaż nie zdziwię się, jeśli Hermiona zgodzi się, abyś przez pewien czas korzystał z jej laboratorium.

Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Tak. Z przyjemnością z tobą zamieszkam, Albusie. Dziękuję!

Severus i Harry większą część dnia spędzili po prostu się rozglądając, eksplorując okolice swoich nowych domów i przebywając z najbliższymi. Pod wieczór zaczęli przybywać ludzie z różnych stron. Severus z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że żaden z nich nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewanego na niego, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie zabił Albusa. Powiedział mu o tym.

- Ależ oczywiście, że się nie gniewają - zapewnił Albus. - Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką im powiedziałem, gdy tu przybyli, było, że nie mają być na ciebie źli. Poza tym tutaj dość trudno jest przez dłuższy czas odczuwać gniew.

Tej nocy wszyscy zebrali się przy wielkim ognisku na skraju doliny. Usiedli w ogromnym kręgu, rozmawiając wesoło i opiekając pianki (coś, czego Severus nigdy wcześniej nie robił, przeszkolony jednak przez Rona i bliźniaków radził sobie całkiem nieźle), aż wreszcie Albus wstał i poprosił o ciszę.

- Drodzy przyjaciele - powiedział. - Jak widzicie, przybyły tu dzisiaj dwie nowe osoby. Harry i Severus dołączyli do nas po pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Rozległy się okrzyki radości i triumfu; klepano Harry'ego i Severusa po plecach z takim zapałem, że obaj mogli przysiąc, iż będą mieli siniaki.

Albus uniósł rękę.

- Tak więc dzisiejszej nocy świętujemy! Nawet jeśli nie przeżyliśmy jego terroru, nawet jeśli świat, który zostawiliśmy za sobą, przejdzie ciężkie chwile zanim odzyska spokój, dziś świętujemy razem z nimi! A wy, każdy jeden z was, odegrał swoją rolę w doprowadzeniu do tego dnia. Proponuję więc toast. - Wzniósł wielki puchar. - Za was wszystkich, co do jednego. Zacznę od siebie. Jamesie i Lily - zwrócił się do osób po swojej prawej stronie. - Za was, bo umarliście, aby dać waszemu synowi miłość i ochronę, których potrzebował, żeby pokonać Voldemorta za pierwszym razem.

Upił i podał kielich Potterom.

- Za was, Molly i Arturze, bo daliście naszemu synowi rodzinę i opiekę, kiedy my nie mogliśmy. Bo tak bardzo staraliście się w czasie tej wojny. Bo zginęliście, broniąc dzieci przed śmierciożercami.

Oboje umoczyli usta, po czym przekazali puchar Arturowi i Molly.

- Za ciebie, nasz drogi przyjacielu Syriuszu, za cały ten ból, jaki wycierpiałeś w Azkabanie z powodu morderstwa, którego nie popełniłeś, i za śmierć w czasie walki z ludźmi, którzy prześladowali nasze dzieci.

Oboje wypili mały łyk i oddali kielich Syriuszowi.

- Za ciebie, Minerwo, za wszystkie te lata, które poświęciłaś na uczenie nas, za wiedzę, jaką nam przekazałaś, i za śmierć podczas prowadzenia misji mającej na celu uwolnienie naszych przyjaciół ze szponów Toma Riddle'a.

Pociągnął zdrowo, a następnie przekazał puchar Minerwie.

- Za was, Billu i Fleur, bo walczyliście w najmroczniejsze lato tej wojny waszą miłością, bo wszystko oddaliście Zakonowi. I za to, że zginęliście ze mną w trakcie ratowania naszych przyjaciół.

Upiła nieco i podała kielich Billowi i Fleur.

- Za was, Remusie i Tonks, za rozjaśnianie naszych dni przy wielu okazjach, za przypominanie nam, że powinniśmy trzymać się razem i za śmierć... - Bill zamilkł na chwilę. - Za mężną śmierć w dworze Toma Riddle, z którego nie zdołaliśmy was uwolnić.

Umoczyli wargi, po czym oddali puchar uśmiechającym się do nich ciepło Remusowi i Tonks.

- Za was, Franku i Alicjo, za wasz wysiłek za czasów pierwszej wojny i za przekazanie waszych niezwykłych talentów Neville'owi. I dlatego, że zginęliście tak szybko po wyzdrowieniu, broniąc ulicy Pokątnej przy boku waszego syna.

Wypiwszy po łyku, przekazali kielich Frankowi i Alicji.

- Za was, Fredzie i George'u Weasley, jedynych w swoim rodzaju dowcipnisiów, za oddanie waszych talentów i wynalazków do dyspozycji Zakonu, co wielu ludziom uratowało życie przy jednoczesnym rozbawianiu nas wszystkich. Za śmierć w momencie, kiedy usiłowaliście pomóc waszym przegrywającym rodzicom.

Łyknęli odrobinę i podali puchar bliźniakom.

- Za ciebie, nasz waleczny kumplu Neville'u...

- ...który bił się z nami ramię w ramię tyle razy...

- ...i zawsze był gotowy przetestować któryś z naszych wynalazków...

- ...czasami bezwiednie...

- ...i który mimo to zginął...

- ...w obronie naszego sklepu na Pokątnej.

Pociągnęli spore hausty, a następnie oddali kielich Neville'owi.

- Za Charliego, najlepszego smoczego opiekuna jakiego świat widział. Który wziął udział w ostatniej bitwie o Hogwart na grzbiecie Norberta, aby bronić szkołę i dzieci. Który zmarł tego dnia. Za ciebie i również za ciebie, Norbercie.

Upił nieco i podał puchar Charliemu.

- Za Hagrida, który nauczył mnie miłości do smoków. Twoja słabość do interesujących bestii okazała się tak bardzo pomocna, kiedy Puszek przegonił grupę śmierciożerców aż do Walii. I za wzięcie na siebie klątwy zabijającej, która miała trafić w Ginny.

Wypił trochę, po czym przekazał kielich Hagridowi.

- Za ciebie, Ron, żeś zawsze był przy Harrym. Żeś był jego najlepszym kumplem. To nieproste, a tyś sobie świetnie poradził. Żeś zmarł, jak pomogłeś Harry'emu wyszukać piąty horkruks.

Żłopnął połowę reszty, a potem oddał puchar Ronowi.

- Za ciebie, Hermiono, moja przyjaciółko... moja narzeczono. Zachowywałaś nas przy zdrowych zmysłach przez te wszystkie lata, od pierwszego dnia, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w pociągu. Za każdym razem ratowałaś nam tyłki. Za to, że zginęłaś ze mną tego dnia, gdy pomagaliśmy Harry'emu zniszczyć piąty horkruks.

Wychylił łyk i wręczył kielich Hermionie.

- Za ciebie, Ginny, za dopełnienie naszej czwórki. Za twoje niesamowite starania w znalezieniu sposobów mogących unicestwić horkruksy. Za twoją śmierć, która nastąpiła tak wcześnie, w ostatniej bitwie o Hogwart.

Umoczywszy usta, podała puchar Ginny.

- Za ciebie, Harry, nasz przyjacielu, nasz sprzymierzeńcu, nasz wybawco. Mój ukochany. Za wszystko, co wycierpiałeś, starając się nas uratować. I za ostateczne pokonanie Voldemorta.

Upiła odrobinę, a następnie przekazała kielich Harry'emu.

- Za ciebie, Severusie, za wszystkie te okazje, kiedy ratowałeś mi życie. Za robienie tego, co było słuszne, a nie tego, co było łatwe. Stałeś przy mnie przez całą ostatnią bitwę i bez ciebie Voldemort nie zostałby zwyciężony.

Skosztował napoju, po czym oddał puchar Severusowi.

- Za ciebie, Albusie, mój ojcze. Za prowadzenie nas przez wiele dziesięcioleci, za twoją wiedzę, twój śmiech i twoje zaufanie. Nie pozwoliłeś nam stracić nadziei, tak samo jak nigdy nie straciłeś wiary w nas. Dziękuję ci za twoje zaufanie. Za śmierć - czara zadrżała lekko - z mojej ręki, kiedy tak bardzo się starałeś zniszczyć pierwsze horkruksy.

Pociągnąwszy łyk, wręczył kielich Albusowi.

- Za wszystkich teraz tu nieobecnych. Za wszystkich tych, którzy wciąż cierpią. Niechaj odnajdą spokój i zostaną uzdrowieni, jak my tutaj. Dziś świętujemy nasze ostateczne zwycięstwo. Niechaj sprawi ono, że świat stanie się lepszym miejscem.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
